Behind Blue Eyes
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: ONE-SHOT. No one knows what it's like to be the bad man. To be the sad man. Behind blue eyes. No one knows what it's like to be hated. To be fated. To telling only lies.


**Behind Blue Eyes**  
July 11, 2004  
  
**A/N:** Oh just another one of my stories written together with Limp Bizkit's **Behind Blue Eyes**. Hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. This is a **one-shot.  
**

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscious seems to be_

_I have hours, o__nly lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free  
_  
Just like any other Monday night, he had yet another victory against his opponent. This time, his opponent was Chris Jericho, who was left bloody and motionless in the middle of the ring. And just as always, his friends helped him to regain what was said to be his: the Intercontinental Championship Belt. Smirking yet furtively feeling that he didn't deserve this piece of gold, the fans continuously booed and detested him as he headed backstage towards the locker room of Evolution, being followed by his friends: Ric Flair and David Batista.  
  
"Great job out there, champ!" Ric, the Nature Boy, stated as Randy smirked his infamous smirk to hide whatever it was that he was feeling at that moment.  
  
"Thanks, Ric." He replied in his deep, masculine voice.  
  
"Come on, Randy. Hit the showers. We'll head to the nearest bar and celebrate." Hunter, the Game and their leader, ordered as Randy nodded his head and did as he was told.  
  
After taking a shower and dressing up in riches, mainly a pair of leather black Armani shoes, a maroon polo from Ralph Lauren and a pair of dark slacks from Van Heusen together with his silver Rolex watch, he headed out the locker room with his group of Evolution.  
  
"We'll meet you at Swig's." Hunter stated as he nodded his head, watching him and his friends ride the white limousine.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head as the long vehicle took off. After stroking his light brown hair a one time, he headed back inside the arena, not wanting to follow Hunter, Ric and Dave at all. Instead, he walked the halls in search of **her**. Finally spotting her having a nice chat with one of her friends, the redhead Lita, he watched her from the corner of his eye while adjusting the strap of his Nike sports bag and pretending to read an issue of the RAW magazine. He walked passed them, his gaze looking just into the magazine and not wanting it to turn back to her. But hearing his name being called out, he had to come to a halt.  
  
"Yo, Orton. Nice match out there. You really can't live without those buddies of yours, can you?" the fiery redhead drawled as he silently gritted his teeth. His eyes were fixed on Lita, traveling from her to the woman who he claimed to be the reason of his everything. Her face was expressionless, almost pouting and her eyes were glued to the floor, avoiding any eye contact with him. Even though she was just clad in a simple mini-skirt and a white tank, to him she was the most gorgeous, the most amazing and the most extraordinary woman ever to grace the planet. With her long, slender legs, a lean frame and soft, blonde hair, she never failed to take his breath away. But the fact that she was with the redhead slightly aggravated him.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Lita. Don't go messing around with the wrong people." He remarked as Lita just smirked and cocked him an eyebrow.  
  
"Lita." Someone called out from the other direction of the hall as they turned and found Matt Hardy approaching them. Seeing that Orton was there, he raised an eyebrow. "Orton." He acknowledged before turning back to Lita and her friend. "Hey, Stace." He said with a smile. Stacy smiled back before continuing to stare at the hard floor while listening to Lita and Matt talk. "Come on, babe. We gotta go."  
  
"Alright. Bye, Stace. I'll see yah when I see yah." Lita said, before giving her a light hug.  
  
Stacy smiled her accustomed sweet smile. "Bye, Lita." She replied in her soft, gentle voice, returning the hug that the redhead gave before watching her trot away with her fiancé, Matt Hardy. Turning back, she saw Randy Orton still watching her, his blue eyes boring into her hazel-colored ones. "Hey Randy..." she said in the same soft, sweet voice, ducking her head a little.  
  
Randy just cocked an eyebrow before placing his bag down and taking a seat beside her on the hard, wooden table. "Hey..." he replied in his deep voice as this was followed by a very awkward silence with both of them just staring at nothing in particular; the soft-spoken Stacy eyeing the hard floor while the Legend Killer, Randy, observing the opposite wall. After the long while of unspoken words, Randy was the first to break the silence. "Great match out there with Gail Kim."  
  
Stacy smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Thanks." She replied softly.  
  
"How's your back? That submission move must've hurt."  
  
"It's fine, thanks. Just a little sore." She answered.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
With that said, it left them both in utter silence once more before Stacy decided to break the discomfiture of this. "Ummm...I have to go." She said, smiling a little. "I'll see you around." She added before walking away.  
  
Randy watched her retreating back; the way her hips moved, the way her arms swung lightly down her sides and the way her soft-spoken self tucked a little hair behind her ear to keep them from blocking the view of her large, hazel eyes. But watching her walk away only caused one emotion to stir around his heart. And that was sadness.  
  
Clearly...no one knew what it was like to be him.  
  
His cellphone rang just moments after Stacy had left. "Randy! Where the hell are you?" Hunter's voice echoed through his ears.  
  
"Look, Hunter. I'm not feeling so good right now. You guys go ahead and celebrate without me. I'll just hit the hotel. I'm really not in the mood to party tonight." He answered. Half of this was a lie of course. Frankly, he was feeling fine. But the fact of the matter was, he was really not in the mood to party.  
  
"Alright, kid. But I must tell you...you're missing out on all the ladies who are looking fine and sizzling hot tonight." Hunter snickered before hanging up the phone. Randy sighed and rolled his eyes. They were always partying. Every single night. He was so sick of it. But of course, he had to pretend he liked it. After all, he was supposedly one of them. Without them, he was nothing. Thus gave him the image he really didn't choose to be but had to be.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain woe_

_Can show through_  
  
A week later, Monday night RAW aired as Randy arrived in his silver Lamborghini Gallardo and parked it in a secure area. Stepping out, he was clad in an Evolution t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants with his Nike bag slinging on to his shoulder. Upon entering the arena, he greeted a few crewmembers with either a cocked eyebrow, a smirk or a firm nod of the head before arriving in Evolution's locker room. Seeing as there was no one there, he decided to take a little short walk. Who knew...he might just bump into **her**.  
  
Turning a bend, he spotted Chris Benoit having a little chat with Edge as both glared hard at him. He glared back before turning another right and found Chris Jericho and **her**, merrily talking and enjoying each other's company. She had on her sweet smile and was dressed in a short, white skirt, an aqua-colored tube top, a white neckband and a pair of white platforms. Her hair was left down in its usual way, so soft and silky that he wanted to run his hands through it. When Chris Jericho cracked another joke, she laughed gracefully, her eyes gleaming in such splendor. That mere thought made him smile but another sheer thought of her hanging out with a man like Jericho infuriated him. His blood simmered in jealousy, watching both Chris Jericho and Stacy Keibler talking and laughing about. Not able to handle the frustration anymore, he walked towards them.  
  
"Yo, Jericho. Hope your head wasn't hit that bad by my Intercontinental Championship." He drawled, glancing down at his shiny belt.  
  
"Oh no, Orton. Don't worry. It wasn't. I have a pretty hardhead." Jericho replied as a come back, seething the man standing right in front of him. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he turned back to Stacy. "Catch you later. I have a match against Tomko." He said with a smile before jogging away.  
  
"Okay." Stacy answered meekly.  
  
"Good luck, Jericho. You're gonna need it." Randy called after, as Chris Jericho did nothing but give him the finger. Randy chuckled before turning back to Stacy, who was as usual, looking down at the floor. "Hey babe, you've got a match tonight?" he asked.  
  
Upon hearing him speak to her, she gazed her eyes back and stared into his blue eyes. "Oh...no. I don't. I--I just have a promo to make." She answered.  
  
Randy nodded, his eyebrow cocked as always. "Oh...I see."  
  
"Ummm...anyway, I have to go. My promo is right after Chris' match. I'll just catch you later I guess." She said, smiling sweetly at him before slowly heading towards somewhere.  
  
"Okay." Randy replied, smiling back at her.  
  
It was weird how he treated her differently despite the fact that she wasn't on their side of the roster. He was so nice to her; so gentle; so kind. He was nothing like the image that he was supposed to play. He even managed to flash her a genuine smile, which hardly beamed nowadays. It was always that infamous smirk or a cocky grin that played on his face habitually.  
  
Yet, he still felt the sadness that he had always been feeling ever since the long-legged blonde became the key to his everything. The sole purpose as to why he was living. She was everything he was not and nothing of who he was.

* * *

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be mistreated, to be defeated_

_Behind blue eyes_

__

_No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies_  
  
He cracked his neck, rubbing the back of it as he headed back to the Evolution locker room to get a quick shower and leave before Hunter attempted to bring him to another one of their "_celebrations_". After changing into a muscle shirt and black, track pants, he took a last swig of his water and threw the bottle into the trashcan. He was walking down the hall heading to the parking lot when he stopped at the front of Stacy's locker room. The door was slightly ajar as he peeped in and found her curled in a small ball, asleep on the couch with the television set turned on. The mere sight made his heart flip as he sighed and smiled to himself. Such a pretty thing she was. So beautiful...so soft-spoken...and here she was, looking vulnerable. He closed the door gently before continuing towards the parking lot.  
  
He arrived at the hotel twenty-minutes later, allowing the valet to park his priceless car. After taking a long, hot shower in the bathroom of his suite, he changed into a pair of black bottoms and a Randy Orton Legend Killer Tour t-shirt. He was in no mood of sleeping just yet hence he decided to watch some TV. Nothing great was on, except for an episode of Sponge Bob Square Pants in Nickelodeon. Sighing, he shut the TV off and looked around. _What could he do?_ An initiative popped into his mind as his heart told him to do so while his mind fought on it. _Why would he go to Stacy Keibler's room and what would he do there anyway?_ It wasn't as if he wanted to have a good lay. He gave up on that a long time ago when that certain someone: a vulnerable, meek and humble girl, took over his whole life and became his everything. The eccentricity of this all was that his feet dragged him to move forward towards his door, bringing him to the elevator and up one floor, continuing to move him until Stacy's room was in sight. It was like there was a magnetic force that was pulling him towards it and he wasn't able to object. So, he let his feet do all the heaving until he arrived right in front of her room's door. Knocking lightly a few times, he heard padded footsteps coming towards him. The door creaked open quietly and there he found her, dressed in short, pink shorts and a white baby tee including the words "_I'm Cute_" printed in pink, with hair brushed down neatly, eyeing him in curiosity.  
  
"Randy?" she uttered softly, opening the door wider.  
  
He smiled, hearing the episode of Sponge Bob screening in her TV throughout the room as he placed his hands inside his pockets, feeling the usual awkwardness. "Hey..." he greeted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice as soft as the cool, gentle breeze of the night.  
  
He shrugged. "Actually, I don't know. I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?" he asked, hoping that he was not for he clearly wanted to spend some time with her.  
  
Stacy shook her head. "No. Of course not. Come in," she offered, making way for him as he thanked her and entered her room. "Your match tonight was great." She spoke, smiling at him as she lowered the volume of the TV.  
  
"Thanks." He answered, sitting himself on the love seat beside her bed.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, opening the small fridge.  
  
Randy smiled. "No, thanks. I'm fine."  
  
Stacy smiled back. "Okay. But you're just in time. Pizza is coming in a few minutes. I ordered." She told him softly, ducking her head.  
  
"You ordered a whole box?!" he exclaimed, a certain twinkle of wit in his eyes flashing clearly as Stacy slightly flushed.  
  
"I can't help it if my appetite's as big as a horse." She replied softly, biting her lower lip and smiling sweetly.  
  
Randy chuckled. "Damn, babe."  
  
"So what brings you here?" Stacy asked, sitting down on her bed, across of him, her legs twisted in Indian style.  
  
He shrugged, smiling at her. This only made her turn a bit more vermilion as she nodded her head and turned her attention back to Sponge Bob. "Stacy..." he suddenly called out in his masculine tone. Her attention from Sponge Bob turned back to him as she gave him a smile, as if to say she was listening.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks."  
  
She eyed him curiously. "Thanks for what?"  
  
"For being who you are."  
  
Stacy smiled at him as he neared her, sitting down on the bed with her as he continued to speak. "Even if we don't talk as much...and we have awkward moments such as this...I know something is true. I know it is. And you know? No one knows what it's like to be me. And you're the..."  
  
"I'm the only one who can see what's really behind those blue eyes." Stacy finished it for him, smiling as she did so.  
  
Randy chuckled, nodding his head. "And I'm grateful for that." he said.  
  
Stacy nodded. "Don't worry. I know the real you." She assured, taking hold of his hand softly.  
  
"Stace...all this time...I've dreamt too much to have you with me...to call you mine alone. And yet, I never did anything in fear that letting go of you when the time comes, would be so much harder than merely wishing that one day you'd be mine." He spoke. "Stacy, I'm in love with you. Always have...always will be." He finished, looking into her eyes as she continued to look into his. He slowly neared her, not breaking contact with her eyes. Finally, he pressed his lips against hers; brushing them softly before parting them open. It took mere moments before they finally pulled apart, still looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Randy...I was here all this time...just waiting for you to say that." she whispered back before Randy pulled her into another kiss again.  
  
**END**

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda weird and hard to understand, isn't it? Hahaha. Oh well. I hope you guys still review and tell me what you think. Hehehe! Thanks a lot!!! And as I've been saying:** I beg all you authors out there to pretty please write more Randy/Stacy fanfics. Pretty, pretty please!!!**


End file.
